PNWU Clubs
American College of Osteopathic Family Physicians (ACOFP) Christian Medical & Dental Association American Medical Student Association (AMSA) & Global Health Eastern Medicine Club The Eastern Medicine Club is a club dedicated to informing students about various medical practices found throughout Asia. As a club, not only do we educate our members but we discuss possible manners in which to incorporate Asian Medical practices into everyday practice. We also aim to educate the community and perform service activities to better integrate into the community. Our club meets once a month, at varying times. Contact: Tara Nair, Class of 2014, tnair@pnwu.org or Kathleen Song, Class of 2014 ksong@pnwu.org Emergency Medicine Interest Group (EMIG) "The EMIG is a student-run club here at PNWU for osteopathic medical students interested in the field of Emergency Medicine. We meet bimonthly on Tuesday evenings to discuss residencies, specialty fields, EMS/Medstar, and our guest speakers talk about life in the ER and interesting case studies. We have great hands-on sessions led by local ER doctors and PAs including four suture clinics, a ballistics/gunshot wounds lab, and additional practice sessions starting IVs and intubation. Next year we hope to introduce a splinting clinic as well. We also send a contingent of students to the annual ACOEP (American College of Osteopathic Emergency Physicians) national conference" - Alana Noritake, Class of 2014 Contact: Ryan David (rdavid@pnwu.org) or Alana Noritake (anoritake@pnwu.org) Family Planning Club The PNWU family planning club is a chapter of Medical Students For Choice, which "is dedicated to ensuring that women receive the full range of reproductive healthcare choices. MSFC recognizes that one of the greatest obstacles to safe and legal abortion is the absence of trained providers. As medical students and residents, we work to make reproductive health care, including abortion, a part of standard medical education and residency training." But the Family Planning Club is more than that! We also wanted to include all students who may have interest in contraception, sexual health, scientifically accurate pregnancy counseling, and general women's health issues. Contact Asha Jetmalani ajetmalani@pnwu.org or Justin Hutchison jhutchison@pnwu.org www.ms4c.org Internal Medicine Interest Group OB-GYN/Women's Health Interest Group Pediatrics Interest Group Psychiatry and Behavioral Health Interest Group Radiology Interest Group Orthopedic Surgery Interest Group Sports Medicine Interest Group Student Advocate Association (SAA) Student Osteopathic Medical Association (SOMA) Student American Academy of Osteopathy (SAAO) SAAO is dedicated to helping osteopathic students: 1. Aquire a better understanding of osteopathic principles, theories and practice to include: a.helping students attain a maximum proficiency in osteopathic structrual diagnosis and treatment. b. fostering a clear concept of clinical application of osteopathy in health and disease. 2. Improve public awareness of osteopathic medicine so that the community may better take advantage of the benefits provided by the complete health care concept of osteopathic medicine. - National Mission Statement Our chapter is involved in; providing mock practicals for our students, inviting guest speakers to educate our members in osteopathic treatments and principles, providing demonstrative treatments for the public, educating the community about osteopathic doctors and assisting our first year students in their palpatory and diagnostic technique. We also assist student members in attending convocation, a national conference celebrating osteopathic technique and philosophy. - Justin Smith Class of 2014 Contact Justin Smith at jsmith@pnwu.org or Sean Thrush class of 2014 at sthrush@pnwu.org﻿ Student Association of Military Osteopathic Physicians & Surgeons (SAMOPS) "Our mission is to advocate for incoming Health Professional Scholarship Program recipients (HPSPers). Our purpose is to inform HPSPers of their obligations, deadlines, match expectations, and benefits of military service." - Katy Reichlin, Class of 2013 Student Osteopathic Surgical Association (SOSA) Wilderness Medicine Interest Group Category:Browse